One lie can ruin a life
by zanessa2601
Summary: following of the last episode of the season 1 but according to me :
1. the fucking party

Hey! :) this is my first story here! so be nice:)tell me what u think!

_Naomi ran to me like an animal. I didnt even know what was going on!_

"Annie!" naomi said walking downstairs to me. "How could you?"

_What the hell was wrong with her again?_

"what?" i replied.

"You slept with liam in MY bed." she said.

"No." i said confused. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't... lie to me." she said angry

"Naomi,I didn't do anything." i whispered

"What ...is... this?" she said walking to me

"It's my wrap." i said walking backwards.

_what the hell was she doing with my wrap?_

"Which I found in my room." she said looking at me. "How did it get there?"

"I don't know.I haven't even been in your have been somebody else.I was with phoebe abrams." i answered.

"Oh,right!She hates you!" she walked past me.

" No look I know she does. But she got so drunk so I had to drive..." i replied,following her.

"Stop lying to me! Stop it!" she yelled.

_what the fuck! i didn't do anything! she has to shut up!_

"Naomi,I wouldn't do that to you." i said more confused.

"What are you talking about? You already have!" she yelled again.

"what?" i asked.

"Ethan ring a bell?" she yelled.

_Damn! when is she gonna stop remind me this?_

"And I forgave you 'cause apparently I was an idiot!" she followed.

" Okay Naomi please stop,okay? This is crazy." i said calmed.

_Naomi started laughing. what the hell?_

"she acts like she's this innocent girl from is not what she is!" she yelled.

_i felt the tears coming up. how could she be so rude? i didn't do anything!_

"Maybe at one anymore." she followed more quiet

"naomi please.." i said crying a bit.

"get out!Get out!" she yelled at me.

_I felt more tears and anger coming up._

"Screw screw you,naomi!" i yelled at her. I turned to everybody at the party. "Screw all of you!"

_I ran out of the house,slamming the door with all the strength in me._  
><em>I screamed again, breathing heavily. I still can't believe naomi did that to me.<em>  
><em>Then i grabbed my phone and called the police.<em>

"Hi,um,I was calling.I was concerned about some underage drinking going on at a party near my house,174 west hollybrook. The house belongs to naomi clark."

_I hung up and took a bottle of vodka and walked away._

_I walked and walked till i heard someone following me. I walked grabbed my arm and stopped me._

"what the hell!" i said.

"where are you going annie?"

_I turned and saw ..liam?_

"liam? what the hell do you want? don't you think you have done enough dammage?" i yelled at him.

"what are you talking about wilson?" he asked.

_God why he is so hot and idiot at the same time!_

"you know exactly what i'm talking about liam! naomi just ruined my life in front of everyone because she thought i slept with you which i didn't!" i kept yelling.

"well well well Wilson. I never told naomi it was you so just calm down already!"

"what? you want me to calm down! well listen to me liam! first my name is annie! and not wilson! second you don't get to tell me what to do and lastly you're a jerk and i hate you! i hope you're happy!"

"what?" he looked at me. "why should i be happy?"

"because the volcano finally exploded!"

_We looked at each other for a couple of seconds then I started walking away._  
><em>I felt someone taking me back and a second later i was into liam's arms, his lips against mine.<em>  
><em>After a moment i finally got back to reality and pulled him away.<em>

"What the hell liam!"

"oh come on annie you know you want to kiss me as much i do" he said pulling me back into his arms.

_Who the hell does he think he is? He can't just kiss me!_

"oh trust me i would rather kiss someone's ass than your lips Court" i said smirking.

_He smirked too. Damnit! this is bad! i hate when he's smirking like that!_

"i don't think so" he smirked, still holding into his arms.

_I pushed him away._

"Stay away from me liam. you ruined my life enough. Go ruin someone else life now" i said walking to my car, still holding my bottle of vodka.

_He groaned and walked away._

_Liam was laying on his bed, thinking about what just happened with jen, naomi but especially with annie._  
><em>He grabbed his phone and tried to call her but two guys entered his room and took him.<em>

"What the hell?" he yelled at them.

"you're gonna stop the stealing credit cards and the druggs and all that stuff!" said one of them.

"you can't do that!" liam cried.

"of course we can!" the other one said.

_I got into my car and started driving back home. I cried so hard and looked down at my bottle. I heard a noise and stopped my car._  
><em>OMG! No it can't be happening! it can't be! I drove again and left whatever i hit there.<em>

end of this chapter :) what do u think? should i continue?


	2. back to school back to hell

_It's been one summer since that whole naomi/liam situation._

_I tried my best during all this summer to forget about what happened but what was the worst was the fact that I hit someone and ran away. During all the summer I made research about it. And I learnt that the man was in a coma. I was so devasted. I didn't even know what to do or think. Of course I was ashamed but I was too lame to tell it was me._

_I was walking in the hallway when everyone was looking at me._

"yea that's the bitch who slept with Naomi's boyfriend"

_I sighed and walked to my locker. I don't even know that person._

_I opened my locker and took my stuff out._

"annie… can we talk?"

I turned and looked at him. "liam what the hell do you want from me again?"

"please I'm sorry ok? I need to talk to you" he sighed.

"woah liam court who is sorry? That's a first." I laughed sarcastically. "liam if you really are sorry then you should tell Naomi you and I didn't have sex."

"I can't do that" he sighed again. "annie I already have told her but she doesn't trust me"

"well tell her with who u really had sex!" I said closing my locker.

"I can't. it's..complicated" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"how is it complicated liam? You and I haven't had sex. So just tell her the truth coz she's going to ruin my life liam" I said looking at him.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"well then I have nothing to talk about with you" I said walking away.

"damnit!" he said hitting a locker.

_I walked to my car. I can't believe all this shit was really happening to me. I opened my car door and was about to get into the car._

"annie wait!"

I sighed. "liam I told you i-" I turned and saw Dixon. "Dixon what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you but what does liam want from you?"

"I don't know and I don't care. So what do you want to talk about?" I closed my car door.

"lets have a ride and we'll talk" he opened my car door and we got into it.

_He drove a moment then stopped the car and looked at me._

"annie since that party you haven't been the same. I'm not telling that you really slept with liam but can you tell me what's wrong?" he told me.

"Dixon" I looked back at him. "I didn't sleep with liam. But I screwed up Dixon" I said some tears coming down.

"what do you mean?" he said confused.

"I … I did something really bad and I can't take it back. " I said now crying hard.

"hey shht" he said taking me into his arms. "Don't worry everything's gonna be ok"

"no Dixon nothing's gonna be ok, you don't understand" I said burying my face into his neck.

" annie tell me what you did"

"I … I can't tell you but please trust me I didn't sleep with liam"

"I trust you" he said hugging me tight. "I trust you sister"

_We were back to school. I was relief I got to tell one person how I felt even if I didn't tell him the exact truth._

_I drove to school and parked my car when someone parked his car next to mine, almost touching that I couldn't get out of my car._

"what the hell!"

"that is the only way I can talk to you annie" a voice said.

_I frowned knowing who that was._

"liam don't you get that I don't wanna talk to you?" I said opening my car window. "now move your car"

"nope I'm not moving my car till you talk to me" he said leaning against his car.

"seriously?" I said angry. "ok then don't tell me I didn't warn you" I said opening my car door and ruining his car painting.

"WHAT THE FUCK ANNIE!" he said looking at his car.

"I warned you liam" I said smirking, closing my car door.

"You ruined my car!" he said pushing me against my car.

"hey! Stop it ok? It's just a car liam!" I said angry and scared too.

"it's not just a car annie! Damnit!" he said looking at his car.

"look I'm sorry but I told you I wanted to get out" I said kinda ashamed.

"you didn't have to ruin it!" he said holding his head.

"well sorry again." I said walking away.

_What the hell? It's just a car! I definitely will never understand him._

He sighed big. "Jeffrey's gonna kill me" he said still holding his head.


	3. i'm not perfect

_I can't believe i just did that. But Liam gave me no choice. And what it's just a car right? It's not the end of the world._

_Liam got back home with his car and came inside. His mother was cooking._

"Liam honey where have you been?" she asked.

"I was doing stuff mom" he answered annoyed.

"Well after what happened last year you have to tell me when you came back home late!"

"Mom, don't start please" he said sitting down. "I'm starving"

_She rolled eyes. Jeffrey stormed in._

"What the hell happened to your car?" he said angry.

"uh nothing someone just parked his car too close that's all" Liam said not even looking up at him.

"That's all? Are u fucking kidding me?"

"Come on Jeffrey it's not a big deal!" Liam answered.

"Not a big deal? I swear you're gonna repair that car right now!"

"Baby come on he has to eat first" she said.

"I don't care he won't eat till that car isn't repaired!" he said leaving the kitchen

_Liam looked at her mom. _

"Come on mom you're not gonna do what he said right?"

"Liam honey you have to repair your car" she replied not even looking at him.

"Great that's so great! Thanks mom!" he said going outside.

_I was at home, checking up some news about the person I hit. When I looked at the news I couldn't be more scared and ashamed. The person that I hit was Joe Herman and he just died._

"Oh my god" I said tears falling down.

_I took a bottle of vodka of my dad and drove to the beach. I sat on the sand and started drinking when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder._

"What are you doing here so late Wilson?"

_I looked up and saw Liam. What the hell did he want from me again?_

"What do you want Liam?" I sighed.

"Nothing I was just hanging around here and I saw you so I came" he replied

"Well that's done you can leave" I said annoyed and took a sip of the bottle.

"Can I take a sip?" he asked sitting down next to me.

_I rolled eyes and handed him the bottle._

"Thank you" he said taking a sip. "so you didn't answer me, why are you here so late?"

"I needed fresh air. My parents are always arguing." I replied.

"Really? I thought your parents never fought." He said kinda laughing.

"Liam my life isn't perfect ok? I do mistakes like everyone. My parents fight like every parents and I'm not the girl you think I am" I replied kinda mad.

"Hey calm down. I was just joking Annie" he said looking at me. "So your parents arguing is just the problem?" he asked concerned.

"No…" I replied hesitantly.

"You don't have to tell me but maybe it can make you feel better"

I sighed. "What are you doing here anyway?" I said changing the subject.

"Well" he looked at the sea. "That's my favorite place when I'm feeling bad"

I looked at him. "Are you feeling bad?"

"Yea… my step dad is a douche and my mom doesn't even realize it. I just came back home with my car ruined…" _I took a deep breath. God he had problems because of me._ "and my step dad told me to repair it or I won't eat and my mom, instead of being worried because I could have had a car accident, well she just told me to do what that asshole said."

I sighed. "Liam I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have done that" I said tears falling down.

"Hey it's ok" he put an arm around me. "You couldn't know that my step dad was a jerk and plus I deserved it."

"You deserved what?" I looked at him.

"I deserved what you did. I mean I should have told Naomi I didn't have sex with you but I didn't and I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Well you could tell her now"

"I'm sorry but I can't. I want to. I tried but…"

"But what? Liam this isn't your life that is gonna be ruined! It is mine!"

"Annie… ok I'm gonna tell her"

I sighed relief. "Thank you. Can you tell me who it was?"

"It was... It was Jen, her sister. She told me she was her neighbor and I trusted her but when I knew who she was. I wanted to tell Naomi but Jen told me that if I did it she was going to do everything so my step dad sent me to a camp again and I was just scared."

_I can't believe Liam is just confessing. And moreover I can't believe I'm feeling safe into his arms. _

"I'm sorry Liam I didn't know your life..." I said.

"Was such a mess? I know." He said interrupting me.

"Yea well you know my life isn't perfect either."

Oh my god! I was gonna confess my crime too! No Annie don't !

"Well I don't think, except maybe drinking, you've done something as bad as me" he said chuckling.

"Actually I did" I said looking away from him.

_He looked at me concerned._

"I was the one … who killed Joe Herman." I said taking a deep breath.

_He looked at me even more concerned. I couldn't tell if he was scared of me or if he was scared for me._

"Naomi had that prom after party last year, and I was really upset and drunk." I continued, feeling tears coming into my eyes. "And I drove like that."

_He looked at me now really upset, I guess feeling bad for me._

"I was coming down Mulholland… when I hit something, and I just panicked." _I had difficulties speaking but I couldn't stop now. I felt his arms around me and I felt stronger._

"I didn't even get out of the car… I couldn't get out of the car." I said tears falling down.

_I saw him tearing up a bit too. Was he sensitive? Was he not the guy I thought he was?_

"I just drove home and secretly got the car fixed the next morning, and I hoped that, you know, it was a coyote or something." I looked into his eyes, more tears falling down. "But it wasn't. I... I found out online that I had hit a person. A man. And... and he was in a coma … and then he died."

_I had to finish, I knew I was gonna break down in a minute but I had to say it out loud._

"And his name... his name was Joe Herman... and he was a... a human being … and I killed him." I finished breaking down.

_Finally I said it. I felt a little bit relief. He waited a second then he took me into his arms. I never thought he could be that nice with me but he is. I thought he would run away or something but no, he's here with me._

"shhh" he told me stroking my back. "It's gonna be ok Annie"

"How can you say that? Liam I killed a man, someone's dad, someone's son. I'm a monster."

He took my face into his hands. "Annie you're not a monster ok? You were just scared and like you said nobody's perfect. Annie it's more my fault and Naomi's than yours."

"What? But Liam you weren't the one who drove that night"

"Yes but I was the one who didn't tell the truth and that's why Naomi made you drinking and all. I am so sorry Annie. If I could be back at that time, I would have never let you drive"

"Liam this isn't your fault. Well maybe at some point but I'm still the one who drove, I knew I was drunk but I still drove like that."

"Annie… just don't say you're a monster because you're definitely not." He looked at me so softly, stroking my cheeks. I didn't know he could be so soft.

_I nodded and he rested his forehead against mine. I felt so damn good here, with him. I knew it wasn't good but damn it felt so right to me._

"Liam.." I said.

"shhh" he said pecking my lips softly.

_At the beginning I didn't kiss him back, but after some seconds, I couldn't help but kiss him back._

_Some minutes later, he pulled away slowly and smiled._

"I'm gonna drive you back home" he whispered.

_I just nodded and drove me home. I said goodbye and came inside. I laid on my bed, touching my lips. I just kissed liam court. This can't be real. And plus I actually loved it whereas I thought I hated him… what's going on with me?_


End file.
